Lost family
by Red3agle
Summary: Self inserts A lethal accident sends Lao'fen and his little sister sparrow into the world of fire emblem awakening . In order to save the world they are now part of. There will be pairings for characters chrom x robin Lao'fen x Luna Sparrow stahl and others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the un expected expected

* * *

"Lao'fen... Doing you think that you should focus while driving?" My little sister Sparrow mumbled "maybe you should not have you 3DS on so loud I can hardly hear my self think." "Sometimes I hate-!" a car crashed on the side of my mustang sending glass every where. "Sparrow?,Sparrow!" I. I had Shouted angrily but Failing to Notice the glass in her neck and left H. Hand. When a 2x4 came out of no where and going through my right eye. "Huh?" " where am I?" "Am I dead?" I continued. "yes Lao'Fen you are dead." "Naga!?" "What do you want, and where's Sparrow!" I allowed anger in my voice. " Your sister is in the parallel universe in witch you know as fire emblem awakening." Naga said Iin her fair voice. " I have sent her with a version of Falchion and with The A. armor that Lucina wears and with the brand of the exalt she will have Blue hair and blue eyes and I have created a past for her as Chrom's little sister who was abducted. "Wait!" I interrupted "so that means you will do the same thing with me right?" "yes Lao'Fen I will.","you will awaken in the same field she and sage will be." "Sage who's sage?" questioned the divine dragon. "Female robin" "oh understood, so is end me when ready naga." " Your brand will be on you right eye and you will bear the armor of The hero king Marth and a copy of falchion ready?" Naga questioned "ready naga" **And that's chapter 1 please review I will accept any crytictsism **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please note there will be major violence blood and mild swearing,enjoy. Chapter 2 the meeting_**

* * *

** "Chrom we have to do something" a high pitched voice of a female voice said. "What do you propose we do?." A deeper toned voice replied. Most likely a male, Sage had opened her eyes and was then helped up by Chrom. After the slight odd discussion of Sage's amnesia,Sparrow was wide awake. After they had spoken to each other, I decided it was time to intervene and notify them of the town.**

"Hey hate to interrupt but the town is on fire!" I shouted the group took notice and Chrom spoke to me saying "slow down what happened ?" "No time to talk are you gonna help out or what?" I said while darting towards the town. "We have to help that stranger!" Chrom shouted after darting after me the others followed.

"Grahaha! Get everything shiny and put the rest to the torch we gots an example for the Ylissesans ain't that right lass?" The bandit leader said. while attempting to rape the woman the woman shouted for help. Making me sprint even faster until i was at the town. "you there let go of her and face me like a man, unless you don't have stones to!"

This made the leaders face become red in anger "get him boys!" The bandit leader commanding sending his entire band of thugs after me I drew forth my version of Falchion and took a defensive stance. The first to attack was a barbarian i parried his strike with ease and procceded to end him by stabbing his throat. Blood sprayed out from his neck like a blood fountain, and he dies while making a gurgle like sound.

"Damn you! Ylissesan filth!" A charging myrmiridion shouted at me I dodged his strike I then slashed at his belly making him lean forward, giving me the opportunity to stab Falchion into his back killing him instantly. The surrounding bandits then hesitated, allowing the sheeperds to catch up to me. and killing the remaining bandits.

It was over when the leader know as Garrick died in a puddle of his own blood. "well then that takes care of that" Sage sighed allowing her raven hair down. "ahem I never got your name.." Chrom said to me. I replied by saying "I am Lao'Fen" "Well Lao'Fen your sister is enlisted in the sheeperds, perhaps you may want to join?" Chrom questioned. "I would be honored" I replied.

**that's chapter 2 I hope you liked it and please review and or view or comment on my writing so I can get better Red3agle.**


End file.
